


toaster tragedy

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Saat Castiel dibiarkan berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan—sendirian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk **Dean Winchester** , selamat ulang tahun anakku! ❤
> 

> 
>  

“Kau _ngerti_ ‘kan, Cas?”

Dean bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, setelah menjelaskan pada Castiel tentang segala hal perdapuran. Hal yang lucu sebenarnya bila dilihat dari kacamata awam. Seorang manusia mengajari malaikat cara menggunakan wajan dan mengoles roti. Tampaknya, hanya Sam yang bisa melihat ironi ini. Karena di latar belakang mereka, ia tertawa pelan.

“Baik, Dean. Aku mengerti.” Cas menatap Dean lurus-lurus dengan determinasi kuat di matanya. Keduanya saling memandang, sampai akhirnya Dean berdehem canggung dan memutus kontak.

“Oke, oke.” Ia menepuk bahu sang malaikat. “Kau bikin sarapan, sementara aku memperbaiki mobil dan Sam membereskan ruangan lain.”

Cas menganggukkan kepala. Sam memberinya senyum menyemangati sebelum membuntuti Dean keluar dari dapur.

Mereka ada di rumah Bobby. Pak tua itu sedang punya misi berburu sesuatu bersama Rufus, sehingga rumahnya kosong sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan. Sam dan Dean kebetulan menemukan kasus aneh di dekat Sioux Falls, lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah ini daripada harus menyewa motel. Impala mereka mendapatkan sedikit masalah setelah kasus yang terakhir dan bengkel Singer adalah rumah sakit terbaik di dunia untuk kendaraan. Ditambah, dengan adanya manusia di rumah ini, artinya Bobby mendapatkan perawatan gratis. Setidaknya saat ia pulang nanti, rumahnya tidak terlalu kotor dan berdebu.

“Selamat bekerja, Sammy.” Dean nyengir saat ia melihat Sam membawa pel dan ember. Sang adik mengerutkan alis, lelah dengan tingkah kekanakkan kakaknya.

“Berkubang dalam oli, tidak membuat kerjamu lebih ringan, Dean.”

Dean tertawa. “Setidaknya aku bersama _Baby_.”

“Yeah, dia seksi.” Sam memutar bola mata. “Ngomong-ngomong, apa istilah medis untuk ketertarikan seksual pada benda mati, terutama mobil, ya?”

“Diamlah.” Dean tertawa, ia memutar tubuh dan sudah setengah jalan keluar rumah saat tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan.

Teriakan Cas.

 

 

 

“Cas!”

Winchester bersaudara menerjang dapur dengan senapan di tangan mereka, entah mengharapkan apa. Castiel berada di lantai dengan tangan memegang dada. Dean mendekat untuk membantunya berdiri.

“Cas, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya langsung, saat malaikat itu mengatur napas.

Sam melihat ke sekitar, kebingungan. “Cas, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?”

“Ada apa, Cas?” Dean langsung menyambar.

Cas terengah, matanya masih membulat memancarkan keterkejutan dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Dean menoleh ke sekitar tidak yakin apa yang membuat malaikat bisa terjengkang seperti ini. Ia mulai panik. “Cas, demi Tuhan. Ada apa? Sesuatu di Saluran Radio Malaikat?”

“Tidak, Dean.” Ia mulai bangkit perlahan. Dean mengamatinya dengan tidak yakin, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Sam yang sama bingungnya. Cas menarik napas, sebelum menghadap kedua Winchester itu dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya.

“Kau tidak bilang! Kalian tidak bilang!” Ia menuduh. Sam dan Dean memandangnya.

Sam membuka mulut. “Apa maksudmu? Apa—“

Cas menyambar _toaster_ di konter dapur dan menyurukkan pada Dean, yang menerimanya dengan kaget seolah baru diserahi bom. “Kau tidak bilang kalau rotinya melompat keluar!”

Untuk dua detik penuh, Sam dan Dean melongo. Kemudian Dean tertawa. Begitu keras, sampai tubuhnya terguncang-guncang. Barulah kedua Winchester itu menyadari bahwa ada dua lembar roti terpanggang kecoklatan yang terbaring tidak berdaya di lantai.

Sam berusaha sekuat tenaga mengulum senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi Cas yang sepertinya tersinggung karena malah ditertawakan. Ia menepuk bahu sang malaikat dengan simpatik, namun masih belum mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata penghiburan. 

Dean masih tertawa keras.

“Bung, ingat saat aku bilang aku tak pernah tertawa sekeras ini setelah sekian lama?”

Cas tidak menjawab. Sam menangkap sesuatu yang pribadi di antara keduanya namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa.

Dean mengangkat _toaster_ -nya, terengah karena tawanya sendiri. “Ini tropimu karena bisa membuatku kehabisan napas.”

 

**∙ fin ∙**

 

**Author's Note:**

> ini berdasarkan postingan yang suka muncul di tumblr. saya lupa nyimpen postingannya huhu
> 
> dan saya nulisnya mentok sampai sini. jadi saya publish aja sekalian, buat kado dean eheh (bcs, kado dean = keberadaan castiel)  /ditendang
> 
> *nyengirlalumenghilang*
> 
>  


End file.
